Tears of the Future
by Sailor Neo Angel
Summary: Usagi had a second daughter named Usa. Afterwards, a new enemy attacks and kills all but Usagi, Chibiusa, and Usa. Usagi and Chibiusa use the last of their power to protect Usa when attacked. Now Usa has to save the past. R&R please!
1. Back to the Past

**I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the charachters in it. (except the ones I made up ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The girl with white hair quietly stared at the Gates of Time as she silently cried in the lonely, fortieth century, future. Crystal Tokyo had long since fallen and now this single lunarian was left in a world of villains.

_I don't want to think about it. _I thought. I turned my thoughts towards what I was about to do and wiped my tears. _I've been alone my whole life, a whole seventeen years and now I'm finally going to the past, where Sailor Moon and the other senshi are._

I'd been watching all of Sailor Moon's battles through the time glass so I know everything about their past but, of course, they know nothing of the— _Stop right there!_ I scolded myself. I clutched my time key, desperately trying not to think of how I got it.

"Oh, Chronos, Titan of Time, bend the Gates of Time to my will and open them wide enough for safe passage," I chanted. _That's good, your prayer should reflect yourself or the gods won't listen._ A melodic voice said for my ears only. I smiled and continued. "Oh, Pluto, fallen senshi, let your soul guide me safely through the years." I hoped that part would work, I didn't want to get stuck somewhere in between the two time frames. "Oh guardians of time! Surrender the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me!"

I held my key high in the air as a pink and silver light engulfed me and the sad, cruel world around me started to fade away. As I stood in the middle of the pink light, slowly rising into the air, a maroon orb of light surrounded my body. The nostalgic voice of Sailor Pluto filled my head; _Lady Neo Serenity, it's been a long time._ I could hear a sweet smile in her voice which caused me to smile back, despite the despair in my heart.

"Pluto, I'm going to tell you what I've told countless times," I said with a smirk, ignoring the tears in my eyes as glided through time. "Call me Usa."

* * *

><p>The senshi had never faced an enemy like this before; the mock-senshi, for it wore an all black sailor's uniform, radiating darkness from every pore, would absorb their attacks then return perfectly combined versions of those attacks, only ten times stronger.<p>

The senshi were protecting their princess and her future daughter at all cost, not allowing the silver crystal to be used for they feared what would happen if, that too, could be copied.

Just then, pink light filled the air, distracting everyone, even the mock-senshi. A voice like music rung out over the silence, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

All the senshi gasped and turned towards their princess and leader, Eternal Sailor Moon who looked just as shocked as the rest of them. As they turned back, they saw the source of the shout; an exact copy of Eternal Sailor Moon, smiling at them quickly before glaring at the enemy.

_Well, not an exact copy,_ Mercury thought. _There are slight differences._

"Her hair's a lighter color," Mercury stated, voicing her observations.

_And it is,_ the Fake Sailor Moon thought, _my hair is barely blond, closer to white than blond but still with a pale yellow tint, while her hair is a slightly yellower color._

"Her chest," Jupiter simply stated, looking away from the imposter quickly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. All the senshi looked warily at the imposter's chest. Their eyes simultaneously widened and they all blushed.

"Her breasts are WAY bigger than Mama's!" ChibiMoon exclaimed. _Sadly, they are. They are at least G-cup, not that it matters. What's the point of good looks if the only other people on the planet are murderers?_ The Usagi-lookalike thought, blushing furiously.

And with that, the girl returned her attention to the enemy… and nearly fell over. _Baka!_ She screamed to herself.

"Shit." She groaned, all the senshi looked at her curiously. "Wrong transformation."

Uranus stared, "What—"

"This type of enemy requires at least a silver transformation, uh, I'll explain more later." She held out her hand, eying the mock-senshi warily. "Silver Moon Compact." There was a silver glow, and suddenly a silver crescent moon compact appeared in front of her. She didn't grab it; instead, she cupped her hands around the Eternal brooch so that her palms face outward. She pushed outward and, surprising the senshi, the brightest Silver Imperiam Crystal appeared in front of her hands. Without pausing, she reduced the crystal to necklace form, flipped open the Silver Moon Brooch, and put the crystal in a spot shaped like the released form of the crystal, only slightly smaller. As soon as the crystal entered the brooch, it expanded to fit the form exactly.

"Finally," She muttered. Then she closed the brooch, held it high in the air, and shouted; "SILVER MOON, MAKE-UP!"

A flash of silver light engulfed me, my hair returned to its original pure white. (Yes, I'm the Sailor Moon imposter). Elegant gloves that connect at my middle finger appeared on my hands, the kind that don't cover any fingers but still look classy. A gold crescent with silver tips was on the back of each glove, directly over the back of my hands. I had a pure white leotard with a mini skirt that was mainly white, but mixed into silver, then gold, on the lower half of it, it had a pattern of silver and then gold crescents on the bottom of the skirt. A silver sailor collar appeared and a silver-mix-to-white bow materialized where my brooch now lay at the center of my chest, and at my lower back. Pure white knee-high boots with silver crescents and accents emerged on my feet. My crescent, usually pure gold, was now gold and silver on the top part of the crescent. My hair now had a crown in between the feather pins beneath the two buns on my head, the usual Sailor Moon hair style. I was ready.

I faced the enemy, "Stop right there! Future Sailor of love and Beauty, Sailor Silver Moon! In the name of the moon, Crystal Tokyo, and all the fallen senshi before me, I'll kill you all! Ne?" Everyone dead-panned.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for my first chapter, comment if you want me to continue. Or if you think that its horrible and you want me to stop.<strong>


	2. Major Confusion All Around

**Chapter 2**

All the senshi just stared at me, mouths agape.

"Kill?" Neptune asked, her face gave away nothing but I was sure that inside she, along with all the other senshi, was panicking at the thought of a third silver imperial crystal, and a third princess, appearing. Not only that, but this princess wasn't as sweet and innocent as the other two, leaving them all to wonder what had messed this poor girl up so badly.

"Why not kill?" I asked, slightly mad at something that wasn't even her fault, which wasn't fair to her but I just couldn't stop. "I seem to recall you and Uranus perfectly fine with killing three innocent people to get the talismans." Pain flashed across their faces briefly and I felt kind of guilty, a growling noise reminded me that I would have to make up for it later. I returned my attention to the mock-senshi, glaring at them with deep hatred.

"Besides, these bastards work for heartless murderers. They deserve a fate much worse than death." A dark shadow fell over my face.

"You said that you had to have a 'silver transformation' to defeat them, care to explain?" Mercury asked, thoroughly confused and looking for answers.

"Well, I guess I can while I kick enemy ass… Okay!" I said suddenly, leaping toward the mock-senshi. I placed a quick, but powerful, roundhouse kick to its jaw before it jumped back, plotting its next move.

"My Silver Moon transformation draws power from all of the other senshi from the sol system, it can combine powers perfectly without me having to try hard. For example…" I jumped back and made sure that no one was in the way of the mock-senshi, and then I called upon the future fallen senshi of fire to guide my hand.

"SILVER FLAME SNIPER!" I clasped both hands together in front of me as silver flames emerged in between them. As I brought my right hand back, flames forming a bow, I touched the crescent moon on my forehead then continued to draw my hand back. I then shot a silver arrow at the unsuspecting mock-senshi, engulfing it with silver fire, completely killing it. They all just gaped at me again, Mars though, looked particularly taken aback. She did have a reason, I mean; I _was_ using the combined version of her Mars Flame Sniper.

"What was that?" She practically screamed.

"Hey, quit shouting or I won't give you your new powers." I said with a wink. That wasn't true though, I was definitely giving them their power, I mean, that was my whole reason of coming here; to protect them and make sure they can fight the mock-senshi and worse…

"New powers? I thought that our eternal powers were the strongest for anyone other than Sailor Moon, who is fated to become Sailor Cosmos." Said a confused Sailor Mercury. I laughed inwardly, _if only they knew the truth behind Cosmos._ I thought.

_Then tell them._ Said a wonderful voice in my head alone. My eyes widened and I smiled slightly. I will tell them, just later, when I explain who I am.

"You definitely can have new powers, I mean; this isn't even _my_ final transformation. Then again, my other transformation _was_ caused by the Silver Imperial Crystal… Anyways, let's get started!" I was actually rather nervous and couldn't think straight.

_Relax; you know how to do this. We've thought this through before. SHE_ said in my head. I smiled again.

_Right; I can do this! _I looked into the stares of the sol senshi and gulped. _I CAN DO THIS, I think…_ I turned to Sailor Moon and the other senshi. I took a deep breath and—

"WAIT! Can you show us another example? I want to be thoroughly prepared for the powers when we feel them." Mercury said with a look that said she was treating this as a science experiment on her face.

"Yeah, also we shouldn't accept anything from someone we don't know." Said Uranus.

"Or trust." Piped in Saturn, desperately trying to be badass like her beloved 'Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama'.

"So, what, do you want me to tell you who I am and my life story? 'Cause I can't, all I can do is give you the powers and go home."

"Aww, you want to go home already? I thought that you were a big girl who could handle anything." Said a voice that struck fear into my heart.

Living in a deserted world my entire life warped me; it made it so that I was afraid to be around more than one other person. If it was any more than that they had to be enemies. There are two ways that I deal with my fear; I break down and cry, or I put up emotional walls and fight. The later is what happens when faced with the enemy, usually. This is also what happened with Uranus and Neptune when they were questioning me earlier. It would be an understatement to say that I was more than a little scared around the senshi, I was terrified! I had never seen so many people that could form actual sentences (stupid mock-senshi) all at the same time. Sure I had seen them in the time glass but this was different! I turned my attention back to _that man_.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here?" I practically screamed.

"Aww, that's not very nice, Usa-pyon!" He said, feigning a look of hurt. I twitched at that retarded nickname he gave me awhile pack. He smirked and continued, "Of course I'm here that our little troublesome ohime-sama doesn't screw up our plans back at headquarters. I see that you already introduced our ignorant friends over there about the power required to save their lives, naughty little hime-sama."

"Fuck off, Ikuto. And DON'T call me that, asshole." I said clearly annoyed.

I still couldn't see where he was, though he was clearly hiding somewhere. I felt a puff of breath on the back of my neck and nearly screamed. To say Ikuto unsettled me would be a massive understatement; the man _terrifies_ me. I also _hated _him above all reason due to what he did to me… I swirled around and pulled back my fist, ready to punch him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me keeping me from escaping. He leaned in and put his lips on my ear and whispered to me while I blushed.

"What, you don't like Usa-pyon? But you are a little bunny, _Usa_." The way he said my name made me shiver in what I hoped was fear. "I'm the big bad cat hunting the kawaii little bunny. By the way, I feel I should clarify a crucial point here; we've blocked all the paths to your and my future where your home in Crystal Tokyo is. You cannot return, for now." I inhaled sharply._ Impossible, they can't have possibly found a way to stop the time key! _"Also, I'm not the only one here; soon you will meet some very interesting people." He paused for a moment. "And I want you to know that my offer still stands; join us and you won't have to give up the Silver Imperiam Crystal, just use it for us. And I would always protect you…" he turned his head away but didn't let go.

"No, hell no, I would never betray them like that!" I said, my voice rising with every word

"Them? Oh, you mean those pitiful souls and your beloved Cosmos! Worthless thoughts, Cosmos can't even reach here to help you, what a goddess!" He pulled me back a little so I could look into his midnight blue eyes. They were swirling with darkness and it scared me.

I took advantage of the slight space and kicked him where it hurt the most. He let go while groaning in pain, I jumped back and glared at him. He had dark blue hair that was just a slightly darker shade than his eyes. It was chin length and was sticking out in hap hazardous, yet strangely sexy, way. His bangs slightly covered his face. He had abs that clearly showed in the tight black shirt that stopped just above his stomach. The sleeves almost looked business-like, almost like a suit or tuxedo. His pants were dark blue and also slightly suit-like. If he wasn't the evil bastard he was I would say he was hot.

But he is, so I continued to glare at him till he regained his composure and glared back at me. "Never underestimate me OR Cosmos. We will not hesitate to kick your ass." I stated, slightly pissed (but not as pissed as him).

He got up and sauntered over to me. "I never do. Until we meet again, Usa. Later, Sailor Failures!" He disappeared. Apparently, there _was_ a way back to the future, or he is staying somewhere in town. I thought, really thought, about what just happened between us and it sent me spiraling down into my memories. I shuddered and turned to the senshi, who all had equally shocked faces.

*Flashback*

"Okay! Plan A is to tell them _nothing_! I will give them the powers and leave without telling them who I am, if they figure it out… good for them." Setsuna's spirit nodded in approval. This plan would be the least damaging to the time stream. "Plan B is if circumstances arise that make it so I cannot return indefinitely, then I will do what Chibiusa didn't and tell them what to expect and how to prepare themselves. This would include revealing my identity." Setsuna didn't seem as happy about this, probably because it would involve something happening to endanger me, but she agreed none the less.

*End Flashback*

_I guess this falls into the category of Plan B._

"Ok. Now I'll tell you who I am and my life story."


End file.
